


There When You Need Me

by hiidee



Series: Adventure Time! With Hide the ghoul and Ken the Human [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Basically Hide cancels their date like a gentleman, Fluff and Humor, Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hide was late for their date, Hide's so dumb I love him, Human Kaneki Ken, Kaneki Ken is stressed but happy with his ghoul bf, Kaneki is a sass king, Kaneki is there to take care of his dumbass ghoul bf, Kaneki loves him too, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Nishio is mentioned but he's important (kinda), Sassy Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, They dont have their date but they still have eachothers company, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hidekane, just a filler for Hidekane week which is tomorrow :), wholesome bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: “What did you and Nishio fight about this time anyways? I thought him and Kimi went on vacation.”Kaneki felt a chuckle rumble from Hide’s chest, before he proceeded to talk.“I kept calling him ‘senpai’, and took his glasses. He tried to get them but ran into the wall. Turns out he’s pretty blind without them.”“This is why I love you.”-Kaneki wanted to go on him and Hide's date, but the latter always gets himself in trouble with the big ghouls.Fluff and Humor
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Adventure Time! With Hide the ghoul and Ken the Human [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	There When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh yes, HideKane to cleanse the soul of any impurities.
> 
> Also, Im back!
> 
> (More notes at the end)

Kaneki checked the clock, looking at the time with his concern growing ever so slightly.

Hide was ten minutes late for their date, and the human was starting to get worried.

Truthfully, Kaneki had always been worryful about the stupid blonde and his decisions,but the worrying increased when he found out Hide was a ghoul. Now that Hide was his boyfriend though, it seemed more like he was a parent figure than a lover, but that wasn’t entirely the case. Kaneki loved his boyfriend, it was just all of his personal anxieties.

Twisting the promise ring on his finger, Kaneki felt more worries flowing.

What if his precious boyfriend was leaving for some reason? Or- or maybe Hide had gotten caught by the CCG and is now in ghoul jail! He heard so many stories about ghoul jail, and he couldn’t imagine his sweet boyfriend in there with all of those other mean ghouls! 

On second thought, maybe he was just biased because Hide was his boyfriend.

The sound of his telephone ringing pushed him out of his thoughts, and Kaneki was very happy to see the caller ID.

Hide<3

Quickly and mostly out of panic, he picked up the phone, pressing the green button immediately. His precious boyfriend was calling him!

“Hello? Hide where are you i’m worried sick-” 

The ravenette rushed out, sounding more like a run on sentence than a question or greeting. He was cut off though by Hide’s voice, which sounded raspy and like he was in pain.

What the actual fuck.

“Babe.. I don’t think we can go to the ice cream shop for our date now..”

Kaneki winced at Hide’s tone of voice. 

“And why is that?”

He could feel Hide flinch at Kaneki’s tone of voice, which undeniably sounded like an angry parent scolding a child.

“I may have gotten stabbed by Nishio again just now..”

Kaneki’s grip tightened on the phone. He no longer was absolutely concerned since it was just Nishio that Hide managed to get stabbed by again, and he was quite familiar with the other ghoul and Hide’s ‘friendship’ with each other.

He took a deep breath.. He couldn’t stay mad at his baby.. Hide was stupid, but still his baby.

“Only you would call to politely cancel our plans while your bleeding out. Come home right this instant, I have coffee and that left over package you left a while back. Hurry up too!”

“Yes babe! I wont be too long im only few blocks away!”

And with that, th phone clicked away welcoming Kaneki to silence again. The ravenette grumbled to himself, slightly pissed about Hide’s recklessness. Then again, he would try to talk to Nishio about it or even Kimi to make arrangements. He was sick of Hide coming home with rather minor injuries, but still! After both the ghouls were done rough housing, Kaneki had to take care of Hide, and it wasn’t fair or fun at all!

He walked back to his room to grab some blankets out of the storage closet, getting some pillows out of there as well. He moved back and forth rather quickly and set up the mini bed on the couch, arranging the blankets and pillows just for the two of them.

He went to his room again, he picked changed out of his outfit and placed them away in the proper areas, and changed into a soft dark green pullover and loose pair of gray sweat pants. He went to the bathroom as well, using a makeup wipe to remove the lip tint from his lips. 

After that was done, he went back to his room and laid out some of Hide’s clothes that were left from previous visits on his bed, which consisted of a red shirt and gray sweats as well.

He wouldn’t let the ghoul sleep in his outside clothes, especially if Hide expected any cuddles out of Kaneki that night.

Slipping on his house shoes by his room door he went to the living room again. He grabbed his phone from off the counter and waited for any sort of notification from Hide or even Nishio, since the older blonde ghoul had much more sense than Hide in general.

He looked up when he heard fumbling at his front door, and he knew who it was without even looking through the peephole.

Slightly stoping, Kaneki went to the door and opened it, revealing just who he was expecting.

“Hey baby, whats with the long face-”

“Nagachika Hideyoshi your in so much trouble for worrying me like this for the millionth time!”

He noticed the ghoul was holding his slowly regenerating abdomen, and helped him successfully into the house.

After making sure no blood spots were on his porch step or anything and Hide was successfully indoors, he closed the door and locket it.

“Can you make it to the counter?”

“Yeah but-”

“No buts, go sit down while I bring you the package so you can eat already.”

He heard the ghoul let out a whine from Kaneki’s unusually stern behavior, and the raven slightly felt bad for being so harsh. But Hide knew better! He had all the right being angry right? It was simple concerned boyfriend protocol!

Kaneki made it to the kitchen while Hide successfully made it to the stool at the counter. He noticed the ghoul wasn’t covered in too much blood or dirt, so it probably wasn’t intense. He got the refined package from the very back of the fridge and placed it on the counter top in front of his boyfriend.

The human had decided to keep the on going attitude and instead of sitting with Hide he made himself comfortable on the couch, cuddling in the warm blankets and even turning on the television.

After about five minutes, Kaneki decided to talk.

“You have clothes already on my bed for you, so go put those on and take a shower if you want to. I’ll be waiting.”

He looked to see Hide’s reaction. The ghoul was fully regenerated now, and was getting up to put the package wrap in the garbage. He even wiped the counter tops to make them free of any blood drops.

“Okay.”, was all he said before he went back towards Kaneki’s room.

Kaneki felt bad for giving Hide attitude, but he had all the right to be angry! He wasn’t being too harsh was he?

After about 20 minutes of debating whether or not he was being too harsh, Hide stepped out from the bathroom fully clothed in the clothes Kaneki had picked out. 

The ghoul looked like a sad puppy for the love of god!

Hide then turned out the kitchen lights and approached Kaneki, motioning to sit down. The raven then moved and made enough room for Hide to be warm and cuddle in the blankets too. The blonde then rested his head on top of Kaneki’s, and slowly reached for his hand.

“Sorry Neki’.. For making you mad at me and stuff..”

Kaneki finally broke at hearing his Hide sound so small, so sad. 

All because he thought Kaneki was pissed at him!

Kaneki opened his arms and put Hide’s face into his lap, and Hide quickly got comfortable, using his own arms to wrap around Kaneki’s waist.

“Im not mad, dont think im mad.”

“But I upset you I can tell, I didn’t mean too though-”

Kaneki then used his palms to turn Hide’s head a certain way so that they were looking each other in the eyes. He leaned down and gave the sulking blonde a kiss on his cheek, before giving a small smile.

“I was only upset because I was worried, I just want you to be more careful. You know I over think things, and i’m sorry for being mean.”

“I love you Neki’.”

“I love you too.”

Hide then sat up, and turned off the TV. Kaneki knew it was a slightly rough day for Hide and that this was a sign that maybe they should go to sleep. 

Hide shifted both of their positions to where they were cuddling in a way, Kaneki laying with his face on Hide’s chest. Kaneki felt Hide tighten his arms around the pale waist, and in return put a leg over the ghoul’s body.

“What did you and Nishio fight about this time anyways? I thought him and Kimi went on vacation.”

Kaneki felt a chuckle rumble from Hide’s chest, before he proceeded to talk.

“I kept calling him ‘senpai’, and took his glasses. He tried to get them but ran into the wall. Turns out he’s pretty blind without them.”

“This is why I love you.”

“Love you too. Goodnight now though? I kinda wanna just cuddle you and sleep.”

“Cuddling and sleeping permission is granted.”

And with that, the pair fell asleep in each others arms, comforting each other through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this small story I've got for everyone! So, this is actually a filler for HideKane Week 2019 that starts TOMORROW (December 9th- December 15th) that I am GLADLY participating in. I hope to go through all 7 days, and I already have 5 stories completed to start posting so yay! I also hope that I can FINALLY update mt multi-chapter fic that I have posted here, and a few other finished works that I haven't posted and theyve just been sitting in my doc for a while hehe. So please stay tuned for this, Its also my first time doing any participation for Hidekane week, so im very excited! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave a Comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed this story! All feedback is welcomed :)!


End file.
